


Endangered

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: The 85th Floor. [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gardening, Fluff, GardeningAU!, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Save the bees, Tony loves his Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: He doesn’t mean to snap. Really, it was an accident. A knee jerk reaction. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, just a little worker, who somehow managed to sneak down onto one of the common floors.But then Steve swats at it with a goddamn flyswatter and Tony just reacts.Or; Tony really loves his bees and will not tolerate violence against them.





	Endangered

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another fluffy installment of the 85th Floor series. I love the idea of Bruce and Tony having this domestic side, where bees are kids, and Gizmo is the most demanding of cats. That being said, have some protective Tony over his bees. 
> 
> It's been a while, so I figured in the midst of chaos, why not write something fluffy? 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, let me know if there are any glaring mistakes please. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

He doesn’t mean to snap. Really, it was an accident. A knee jerk reaction. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, just a little worker, who somehow managed to sneak down onto one of the common floors.

But then Steve swats at it with a goddamn flyswatter and Tony just reacts.

Those are his babies. It’s not the bee’s fault he got lost, he probably snuck down in one of the flowers currently adorning Bruce’s curls.

Tony mutters as much as he lets the bee crawl onto his finger, his own scent familiar at this point. He pointedly glares at Steve while he hands the bee off to Bruce, planting a kiss on his forehead when the bee decides it likes the small crocus flower situated by Bruce’s temple. Bruce just snickers and rolls his eyes, enjoying the gentle hum the small insect makes. He really should bring the little guy back up to the apiary, but he has a feeling that this is going to be a very memorable moment indeed.

Tony holds his hand out towards Steve, still staring at the crown of flowers on top of his fiance’s head, watching the bee move to a sprig of lavender by Bruce’s ear.

“Tony I-” Steve tries, placing the flyswatter in the genius’s outstretched hand, wincing when that brown gaze snaps to him immediately.

“Honey bees are endangered, Steve,” Tony starts, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“I-I-” Everyone in the room winced at the loud _“thwap”_ as the flyswatter met Steve’s arm.

Bruce pursed his lips, trying to keep himself from giggling at the sight, Tony looking self-satisfied, reminding him of his own grandmother and her wooden spoon, while Steve just stares at him, puppy dog eyes in full effect. Clint’s cackling from the sofa, arms wrapped around his stomach, and even Natasha has an amused smile on her face.

They all listened as Tony began his lecture, about how the bees are dying and how innocent the small one the Steve had tried to squash was. He even threw in a made up name in there, which made Bruce smile.

He chuckles as he takes Tony’s hand, letting the brunet haul him up out of his chair and toward the elevator, throwing the plastic ‘monstrosity’ in the garbage can as he passes.

“Did you have to hit him?” Bruce asks when they’re back in their greenhouse, watching as Tony checks the bee boxes. Tony makes a wounded noise at that, turning toward Bruce as he closes the box.

“We’re already down a good ten percent because of mites, Brucie-Bear,” Tony nods to the office where a stack of broken down boxes wait to be burned, “I’d prefer not losing any more.”

Bruce has to agree with him. The bees were a pleasant addition, even Giz seemed to enjoy the little insects. They seemed happy enough, surrounded by different varieties of flowers and plants.

Gizmo meows once before crawling into Bruce’s lap, pawing at a low hanging tomato. He smiles as he scratches the top of the cat’s head, grabbing a twig of lavender fo use as a toy.

“Lavender,” Tony comments, pinky finger dripping with honey, “Makes sense, the Primroses aren’t really in season.”

Bruce hums thoughtfully, blindly licking the rest of the honey off of Tony’s finger when presented with it. It’s very slight, but there. A slight undertone. Would go good in his nightly tea.

Nightly tea, Bruce smiles, looking at his watch. Seems about time.

“Ready?” Tony asks him, holding an arm out to take the fat tabby cat. Bruce gratefully accepts the help, wincing as the floor digs into his knees when he tries to stand.

“Come on, old man,” Tony smiles at him, Gizmo dangling in one arm, the other outstretched for Bruce to grab. The physicist only chuckles, accepting the help, placing a kiss to his fiance’s lips as a way of thanks.

They all laugh at Steve's brand new 'Save The Bees’ shirt a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I enjoy writing these, let me know what you guys would want to see next. 
> 
> Drop me a comment/kudos to let me know what you thought!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr[ @nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
